Hellholt
by VVSINGOFTHECROSS
Summary: That fateful day, Rhaenys Targaryen, Aegon the Conqueror's favourite wife burns Hellholt.


**Hellholt**

The Dornish were feisty, Rhaenys could give the roaches that. For six years Rhaenys and her sister Visenya had fought alongside their brother Aegon, King of Westeros, to bring Dorne into the realm. They'd tried it through peace during the conquest and it had not worked, and now they were going to try and do it through war. Lord Harlan Tyrell and Lord Rosby had suffered the consequences of their initially lax approach, and then Orys, sweet, devoted Orys had been captured and had lost his hand before Aegon had relented and ransomed him. Their brother had not been happy with Aegon, and as such had resigned his handship, much to her love's hurt and surprise.

Below her, the lands of Hellholt burned. The seat of House Uller was one that she had decided she would try to take. Aegon was burning a way to Sunspear, and Visenya had reduced Yronwood and the lands around the Boneway to little more than ash. Lord Yronwood had burned to death in his castle. His heir was a little girl, who had bent the knee to Aegon after what Visenya had done. House Uller was dangerous though, they were the house of Prince Nymor's wife, and as such, Rhaenys was under the opinion that if she did enough damage Prince Nymor might come to his senses and ask his mother to stop this carnage.

She could hear the people below screaming. It filled her with no joy or sadness, or anything. This was what the Dornish lords had brought upon their own people, through their refusal to see that Aegon was meant to rule their land. She had seen the face of a little boy in Starfall after she had accompanied Lord Theo Tyrell to put the castle to the sack. The boy had been about her Aenys age, and as such she wondered whether or not his father and mother were willing to die for the Martells or even the Daynes given the way they simply seemed to ignore the suffering of their people.

A bolt was fired at her, and it narrowly missed her and Meraxes. She laughed, so it seemed the Ullers had been paying attention then, and had found some way to bring a challenge to her. She scanned the land below her and found where the source was coming from, she urged Meraxes down lower, to ensure that she could get full use of her flames. When she was within range, the Ullers fired another scorpion bolt. Rhaenys looked at it as he came and then she drew her morning star and swatted the thing to the side, laughing. Her blood was pumping. She stared at the Dornishmen and women on the battlements staring at her in abject fear. "Jalaana." She whispered to Meraxes.

She watched as Meraxes burned the Dornishmen on the battlements, she heard their screams, she heard their cries for help and for mercy, and she thought of what had been done Orys, to Lord Harlan and to Lord Rosby and she ignored them. As if sensing her anger, Meraxes let out a loud roar and resumed burning with greater intensity. Silver flames emerged from her mouth, and as such, the battlements were soon reduced to nothingness. A crack sounded in the air as they dissolved into dust. Rhaenys urged her mount upwards, to see what more needed to be done.

As they got higher into the air, another scorpion bolt was released, but this one fell a lot shorter than the previous one had. Rhaenys looked at the castle below her. Hellholt was a smoking ruin. She heard a horn sound and she knew that the army under the command of Brandon Stark, heir to Winterfell had come. She had been surprised that the Starks had agreed to send a small force southwards. But it seemed Lord Torrhen was desperate to show his loyalty, especially after Visenya had gone and paid him a visit.

Rhaenys watched as the remaining Uller strength wilted away under the threat of the Northern army. When she saw the white flag being raised onto the battlements, she urged Meraxes down. Her mount landed gracefully, and she dismounted. She looked around and saw burned corpses and ash. She felt sadness, but also relief, perhaps now things would be different and the Dornish would finally turn against the Martells.


End file.
